It's You
by Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima29
Summary: AU, OOC, gaje, dll. Prof Kazuto Kujyou cuma hilang (dalam cerita saya, dan dia balik lagi ke rumahnya setelah pertarungan terakhir Karin dkk), gak ngerti bikin Summary, untuk semua senpa mohon bantuannya #Summarygaje


_It's All about You_

_It's you (It's you)_

_It's you (It's you)_

_It's only you (It's you)_

_It's you (It's you)_

Aku sudah berkali – kali mendengar lagu itu, tapi aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya, kenapa? Mungkin karena lagu ini mirip dengan kisahku. Oh ya, namaku Kazune Kujyou. Aku memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Karin Hanazono yang tinggal serumah denganku, walau kusebut dia kekasih. Tapi dia tidak bisa kumiliki secara terang – terangan di depan teman dan juga keluargaku.

_I don't need anyone else, it's only you for me_

_Even if you ask again, it's only you for me_

Aku memandang Karin yang sedang meletakkan kopi di depan penciptaku, seseorang yang kusebut _ayah_. Kulihat dia pergi ke dapur, kesempatan emas bagiku!

Aku memasuki dapur dan melihat Karin sedang mengemasi beberapa gelas dan alat makan lainnya, perlahan aku memeluknya dari belakang.

Perlahan mataku terpejam 'Aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain…' bagiku cukup satu "… hanya kau untukku…" bisikku lirih di telinganya, Karin menatapku, mimiknya terlihat sangat lucu. Persis seperti mimik Suzune yang sedang kebingungan "Kau bilang apa Kazune-kun?" kamisama! Ekspresinya benar – benar menggemaskan, aku sangat ingin mencubit pipinya "Hanya kau untukku, Karin"

Wajahnya memerah, aku tertawa lirih. Kemudian aku melepas pelukanku dan meninggalkannya, kemudian aku kembali ke kamarku. Love moment yang sangat singkat bukan? Kalau ketahuan ayah, bisa – bisa aku semakin cepat kehilangan Karin. Itu karena ayah akan mengembalikan Karin menjadi Suzuka. Dan rencana itu sudah siap 85%... menyebalkan!

_Even if you have another love_

_I can't forget you, I can't turn back_

Aku melihat Karin sedang duduk di samping ayah, dia sedang merajut sesuatu. Mungkin syal atau sweter untuk Himeka, mengingat musim dingin di Inggris yang lumayan dingin. Ibu mana yang mau anaknya sakit sementara dia tidak ada di sampingnya? (Yang pernah baca & nonton Kamichama Karin bakalan ngerti maksudnya)

Aku melihat ayah sesekali melirik Karin dari balik koran yang sedang dia baca, Karin terkadang membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang terkesan amat lembut dan penuh… cinta? Tunggu, bukankah aku kekasihnya? Aah… aku lupa, aku adalah klonning ayah, klonning dari suaminya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Aku hanyalah pengganti ayah.

Aku berbalik dan menatap tumpukan tugas yang ada di atas meja, setahuku itu tugas milik Karin, melihat dari gaya penulisannya. Daripada harus melihat mereka, lebih baik aku mengoreksi pekerjaan gadis itu.

Kenapa aku diam saja? Bukan menarik Karin dan mengklaimnya di depan ayah? Mustahil! Malah ada kemungkinan ayah akan membunuhku di depan Karin, dan kalau itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Atau mencari gadis lain? Itu hal paling akhir yang akan kulakukan, aku terlanjur tidak bisa melupakannya, aku tidak bisa lagi berbalik ke belakang.

_Right when my eyes began to burn_

_Right when you stole my heart_

Aku berjalan ke taman kota, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Karin dan ayah berada di bawah pohon sakura. Aku bersembunyi di dekat mereka, berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaran mereka.

"Karin, kau setuju kan dengan rencanaku?"

"Rencana?" Karin menatap ayah "Rencana mengembalikan keadaanku seperti semula?" ayah mengangguk, dia meraih tangan Karin dan menggenggamnya "Karin… kau ingat tujuanku mengembalikanmu menjadi bayi?" iris green emerald Karin menatap kejauhan, dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini!

"Aku ingat, itu demi melindungiku dan Himeka dari Karasuma"

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatnya, kini Karasuma telah pergi… karena itu…" kulihat ayah mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya, kemudian dia berlutut di depan Karin "Karin Hanazono… menikahlah denganku, sekali lagi… kita membangun segalanya dari awal"

Mata Karin membulat, wajahnya langsung merah padam. Perlahan dia menunduk, selama sekitar 2-3 menit suasana menjadi diam dan canggung, kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku bersedia, Kazuto-kun… sekali lagi, kita mulai segalanya dari awal"

Ayah menatapnya dengan gembira, kemudian mereka… aku tidak sanggup melihatnya! Aku segera pergi dan menuju bukit kesukaanku, matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya, tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir. Aku memasukkan tangaku ke saku celana dan menatap sebuah kotak, kubuka kotak itu dengan perlahan.

Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan berlian sebagai hiasannya bertengger manis di dalam kotak itu, aku tidak mengerti… kenapa Karin menerima lamaran ayah? Tepat di saat aku hendak melamarnya… aku…

Tanpa terasa hari mulai malam, aku menyimpan kotak itu dan terus berjalan. Kemudian aku melewati sebuah jembatan, tanpa pikir panjang aku membuang kotak itu beserta isinya ke salah satu bagian dari teluk Tokyo, membiarkannya tenggelam atau mengapung hingga laut luas.

Aku… tidak sanggup berfikir apapun lagi…

_I chose you without regrets_

_Yes, it's you_

Aku menatap ke altar gereja, terlihat seorang pengantin wanita berambut light brown dengan iris green emerald sedang menatap pengantin pria yang berdiri di depannya. Perlahan kupejamkan mataku, kembali kuingat seluruh kenangan yang kujalani bersama Karin.

Aku tidak menyesal… cintaku… akan selalu menjadi miliknya, walau ini keputusan yang bodoh, aku tidak peduli. Karena aku mencintainya.

_Oh, I don't care what anyone says_

_No matter curses me, I'll only look at you._

Gadis di depanku menatapku dengan prihatin, aku memandang keluar jendela, bosan melihat ekspresinya "Kazune-chan…" aku terus menatap keluar jendela "Hn?"

"Aku tahu… perbuatan ayah melukaimu sangat jauh…"

Aku meminum jus buatan Karin, sangat lezat "Lalu?" gadis berambut hitam dan bermata coklat di depanku menarik nafas, jelas dia tahu kalau saat ini aku tidak ingin berkomunikasi dengan siapapun.

"Kumohon, lupakan Karin-chan… maksudku, lupakan Kaa-chan" aku menatap gadis itu dengan dingin, dia membeku saat melihat tatapanku "Ka… zune-chan?" aku berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan, membiarkannya seorang diri.

Aku memandang keluar teras kebun belakang, ayah bersama Karin lagi. Kali ini mereka lebih mesra, aku segera menaiki tangga sambil menghentakkan kaki. Cemburu? Siapa yang tidak cemburu saat melihat orang yang dicintai bersama orang lain?

Aku tahu aku bodoh, seharusnya aku mencari gadis lain dan melupakan Karin. Itulah ucapan Himeka, Nishikiori dan Kuga. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, terserah apa kata mereka. Aku hanya mencintai Karin! Dan itu akan terus berlaku tanpa ada batas waktu.

Untuk selamanya…

_If I am born again, it will be still you_

_Tik – tik, even as time goes by_

Aku memandang kalender, tanpa terasa sudah genap setahun Karin menikah dengan ayah. Mereka juga sedang menanti hadiah dari kamisama yang sudah 7 bulan berada dalam kandungan Karin.

Bunga lily yang harum menenangkan fikiranku, seandainya reinkarnasi itu memang ada. Seandainya aku… kami memang terlahir kembali, aku akan tetap memilihnya, seiring dengan waktu yang terus berjalan.

_Oh, when I tell you "I love you" a thousand times_

_Even as my heart sets on fire and my lips dry out_

Aku memandang Karin yang mengelus – elus perutnya, ingatkah dia ketika aku mengatakan ? Walau hati ini terus terbakar api cemburu, walau bibirku kering… aku akan terus mengucapkannya

_If I am born again, it will be still you_

_Tik – tik, even as time goes by_

Aku menatap langit, berharap akan ada suatu keajaiban… agar aku dan dia terlahir kembali, saat itu aku akan tetap memilihnya, dan lebih mencintainya.

_A, ah only for you (A, ah only for you)_

_A, ah only for you (A, ah only for you)_

_A, ah only for you (A, ah only for you)_

_A, ah only for you_

Aku melihat bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Karin, anak laki – laki. Karin dan ayah tersenyum gembira, sesekali Himeka tertawa riang saat melihat adiknya yang tertidur lelap. Nama anak itu adalah Kaze (Angin), sesuai prediksiku. Dia benar – benar seperti duplikat ayah, kecuali matanya. Matanya berwarna green emerald seperti Karin.

_(It's you)_

_I don't need any words, just you_

_Even if you say "It's too late" it's just you for me_

Aku menatap Karin yang sedang merawat Kaze, sementara itu ayah pergi. Aku diminta ayah untuk menjaga Kaze dan Karin seharian ini karena dia akan lembur.

Kulihat senyumnya, memang tidak secerah dulu. Tapi sama lembutnya, tanpa kusadari, kaki ini melangkah dan memeluknya. Karin sedikit terkejut saat merasakan tanganku melingkari bahunya "Kazune-kun… hentikan…"

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya, Karin menatapku dengan sedih "Sudah terlambat Kazune-kun… sudah terlambat…" aku melepas pelukanku dan kembali ke kamarku, menghempas badan dan fikiran yang lelah ke atas tempat tidur, tak lama kemudian aku terlelap ke dunia mimpi.

_I know our love is wrong, but…_

_I can't give up, I can't let you go_

Aku menatap Kaze, berfikir dan membayangkan dia adalah Suzune. Aku tahu semua tidak sama lagi, Karin adalah istri ayah. Bukan istriku, dan bayi yang kutatap bukan putraku.

Aku menghampiri Karin dan memeluknya, berusaha menghilangkan kegalauan yang menguasai hatiku selama setahun lebih ini. Aku mendengar suara isak Karin.

Aku menghapus air matanya, sambil mengecup keningnya. Kamisama, ini begitu kejam…

My cold lips cry out repeatedly

They find your warmth and call out to you

Cuaca bulan desember benar – benar tidak menyenangkan, padahal seingatku dulu tidak seperti ini. Aku melihat Karin dan ayah sedang berjalan bersama, tapi aku tidak melihat Kaze. Mungkin anak itu bersama Kazusa atau Himeka.

Sesaat kemudian ayah meninggalkan Karin untuk membeli minuman, baru beberapa puluh detik berlalu. Sebuah truk yang dikendarai supir mabuk menabrak wanita itu.

Bibirku terasa kelu saat melihat tubuhnya terhempas, aku segera berlari "Karin! Karin!"

But you do not respond when called

I'm waiting for you

Berkali –kali kupanggil dan kuguncang tubuhnya, ambulans datang dan membawanya pergi. Aku segera menyusulnya ke rumah sakit. Aku tahu, keadaan Karin memasuki masa koma. Tapi aku tetap menunggunya, walau hanya sendirian.

_Oh, I don't care what anyone says_

_No matter curses me, I'll only look at you._

_If I am born again, it will be still you_

_Tik – tik, even as time goes by_

Sudah 7 hari berlalu, aku tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah sakit seharipun, ayah duduk di sampingku "Kau masih mencintainya?" aku hanya diam, merasa tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Lupakanlah dia Kazune, Karin adalah istriku" aku menatapnya dengan dingin "Itu bukan urusanmu, ayah" kemudian aku melangkah ke atap rumah sakit, menghirup udara segar untuk sejenak.

_Oh, when I tell you "I love you" a thousand times_

_Even as my heart sets on fire and my lips dry out_

_If I am born again, it will be still you_

_Tik – tik, even as time goes by_

_A, ah only for you (A, ah only for you)_

"aku mencintaimu"

Itulah kata – kata yang selalu kubisikkan di telinganya setiap hari, aku berharap dia segera sadar. Namun, harapanku masih belum menjadi kenyataan, sebulan telah berlalu. Dan Karin masih belum membuka matanya, berapa lama dia akan menjadi putri tidur?

Beberapa munggu berlalu, Karin akhirnya membuka matanya. Tapi dokter masih menahannya.

Kemudian dokter memanggil kami dan menyampaikan hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

_To me, it's just you, it's just you_

_Why don't you know?_

_To me, it's just you, it's just you_

_To me!_

Aku menatapnya, masih tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan dokter. Sementara ayah menatap kosong Karin yang terbelalak, duniaku seakan runtuh… seseorang, harus mendonorkan jantungnya kepada dia. Kalau tidak, Karin…

Aku memejamkan mata, kemudian aku maju dengan mantab "Ambil jantungku, usiaku sudah tidak lama lagi"

Semua orang memandangku dengan terkejut, terlebih Karin. Dia menatapku sambil menangis "Jangan Kazune-kun! Kumohon jangan!" aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kemudian aku menatapnya. Menatap iris green emerald yang telah kucintai selama bertahun – tahun.

Aku mencintainya, aku ingin dia selalu berbahagia. Mengertikah dia? Tahukah dia?

_Oh, I don't care what anyone says_

_No matter curses me, I'll only look at you._

_If I am born again, it will be still you_

_Tik – tik, even as time goes by_

Operasipun berlangsung, aku merasa detik demi detik berlalu, di sampingku terbaring Karin. Kami akan melaksanakan 2 operasi sekaligus, berhasilkah? Aku tidak perduli dengan keadaanku, karena begitu jantungku diambil. Aku akan langsung pergi ke alam sana.

Karin menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, aku tahu dia ketakutan. Karena itu aku membalas genggaman tangannya.

_Oh, when I tell you "I love you" a thousand times_

_Even as my heart sets on fire and my lips dry out_

_If I am born again, it will be still you_

_Tik – tik, even as time goes by_

Aku tahu operasi ini gagal, aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Bahkan pegangan tangan Karin tak dapat kurasakan, kemudian aku merasa seperti melayang.

_It's you (It's you)_

_It's you (It's you)_

_It's only you (It's you)_

_It's you_

Kini semua begitu gelap, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Saat aku membuka mataku, di depanku berdiri Karin yang memeluk kucingnya. Dia tersenyum sambil menatapku "Kazune-kun!" mendengar panggilannya, aku hanya tersenyum dan mendekatinya, dan kami berjalan menuju cahaya terang itu bersama.

Ne, sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku hanya mencintai dia, dengan perasaan itu, aku yakin dia akan mengerti. Karena dialah yang mengajariku arti cinta yang sebenarnya, dialah cinta sejatiku untuk selamanya.

**~~~The End~~~**


End file.
